Far Apart Too Long
by BrittanyJeanetteEleanor
Summary: My sisters and I dealt with missing our boy friends while they were on tour. But are united with them once again read on and see how it turns out
1. Chapter 1

Far Apart for Too Long

Ch 1

"Feeling So Lonely"

Months passed and I sat in my room staring at my wallpaper wondering how Alvin is doing and why he hasn't called. Looking down I saw Ryan and Becca holding hands starting to miss him even more. Becca yelled up.

"Britt what are you doing come on downstairs we are going to be late for school. He's on tour you have to cheer up he'll be back sooner than you think."

'In my mind not one phone call, not even a letter, what is going on why is he torturing me? I told him the night he left how lonely I'd be and he promised to call me and write me and hasn't done either. Sighs, maybe he just stopped loving me and found someone new.'

Jean looked at me.

"Britt come on we have exams stop moping around he'll be back. Me and Ellie haven't heard from them in months and we aren't like you. We know they still love us but face it they are major rockstars and we are just starting out. Britt please cheer up."

Shinah entered my room.

"Britt come on he'll be back soon stop being like this. He would never stop loving you that promise ring says it. Stop being selfish and understand he's a rockstar and had a huge tour he couldn't miss. You know that stop being so sad that is not you. You are Brittany Seville lead singer of The Chipettes, Alvin Seville's girl friend, and a cheerleader. You have to pick yourself up!" Okay you aren't listening to me….*dials Becca's number*

Ryan looked.

"Umm Becca your cell is ringing and its Shinah where is Brittany?"

Becca came inside dragging poor Ryan.

"You are not going to fail the 10th grade Alvin told you not to be sad while he's gone on the tour. You promised him you would get through and see him when he gets back now get yourself dressed and lets go now Brittany!"

Ryan laughed.

"Talk about aggressive. She is right you promised him you'll get through being like this is not keeping your promise now get ready for school we have exams."

Shinah takes out a new outfit.

" I just made for you. Britt its red and pink with your initials joined by a heart well the jacket. Come on we are going to be late and Principal Reuben is going to kill us all."

Ryan looked.

"Umm Shinah you don't go to our school you're out already. But its true Principal Reuben will kill us if she misses her exams."

I sighed and took the outfit and got ready for school. I fixed my hair and sprayed on my Eu De Dream still thinking about him. After I tied my sneakers I grabbed my car keys.

"Alright I'll go not in the mood tell you the truth but I did promise him I'll get through. Thank you Shinah see you after school. Becca thank you also you didn't have to yell."

She glared.

"Oh really try again. See you at school Britt. We'll be in the cafeteria waiting. Ryan come on we'll be late."

He jumped in his car and drove toward our school. I pulled up to the school still with my ears down missing him so much. Jean looked up.

"Umm Sasuke what are you doing here?"

Sasuke looked down from his tree.

"Oh nothing really just watching over you 3 and everyone else. So Britt you were going to fail the 10th grade on spite. What would Alvin say if he found out his gf was still a 10th grader when he's a junior well!"

I looked up.

"Okay Sasuke I get it. I'm here see you later. Jean and Ellie come on then."

Sasuke looked.

"Okay I'll still be in this tree maybe or might go back not sure yet. Good luck girls."

We walked to meet Becca,Ryan,Xander,Valentina,&Emily. Then all of a sudden behind me was a similar touch. I turned around. There he was Alvin holding my waist.

Sasuke looked in the window.

"Yo Alvin see you later." Then he disappered.

Ryan stared.

"Yo Alvster what's up. You know while you were away your girl here was depressed and almost didn't come today."

He looked at me.

"Britt baby I told you not to be sad while I was away. Why were you so sad?"

I looked deep into his eyes.

"Because I missed you so much and thought you stopped loving me. You didn't call me or write. I was feeling lonely missing you like crazy."

He smiled and hugged me.

"Aww Britt you're my #1 chipette I would never stop loving you. You should know that I gave you that promise ring to prove my love for you is that strong. Alright where are my brothers?"

Simon and Theodore appeared.

"We're right here Alvin where are Jean and Ellie? Don't tell us they didn't come today."

Jean looked up from her book and ran into Simon's arms.

"Oh Simon I missed you so much thank goodness you're home now. I love you."

Simon smiled and held Jeanette.

"Oh Jean I missed you to. Sorry we didn't call so many concerts and such a tight schedule besides we were so tired after our shows we slept practically all day. But I was always thinking about you."

Eleanor was talking to Emily when she tapped her.

"Umm Ellie look who is home. Go look over there by the lockers."

Eleanor looked and ran into Theodore's arms greeting him with a kiss.

"Oh Teddy Bear I missed you so much. I was so sad while you were away. So glad you're back."

He smiled and blushed kissing her.

"Yes I know Ellie sweetie. I missed you too. I always thought about you and just had no time to write or call you."

Ryan looked.

"See Britt told you. Now we have to get to class we have exams and Principal Reuben is glaring at all of us."

Alvin and his brothers took our paws as we walked to our classes and we were happy once again. After the bell rang we all headed to the terrace and talked during our break. Finally our last exam of the day was over and I drove home. Dave looked at us.

"Are you girls okay now. Sorry you couldn't come on the tour but you 3 just started out and I have a lot more that I have to do for you girls. Now all 6 of you I want you to study you have 2 more exams tomorrow no funny business I mean it Alvin."

Alvin looked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not up to anything Dave I just want to show Britt my new room. Is that a crime. Gee."

Dave went in his study and Alvin and his brothers showed us their new rooms.

Alvin looked.

"Umm Britt can I borrow your phone? I want to call Shinah to see if she'll let you 3 stay the night."

I handed him my cell and sat on his bed looking around his brand new room.

"After all these years you finally have your own room? Its really nice I like it a lot. Alvin Shinah is on speed dial #3."

He looked and hit #3.

'Hey Shinah can the girls stay the night? We have been gone three months and know that they missed us. Please besides we all have to study for our exams.'

On the other end I heard Shinah.

Shinah sighed

"Okay Boys They may stay with u for only this week but make sure they study Britt need's to at least get a B on her Exam she got a D now promise me u will help her "? Sasuke on the other end

"Yo Alvin hi we all said welcome back oh tell the girls they better pass me and us have a surprise for u 6 uh oh uh Shinah I wasn't supposed to say anything .

Shinah glared at Sasuke

" Its Okay Boys SASUSKE! " then Sasuke said

" gotto go " he started running

'IT slipped…Sorry boys umm forget I said that bye…."

Alvin looked at me.

"A D Britt how in the world could you get a D? You are smarter than that and a cheerleader you used to have good grades. Now I find out you have a D!"

I stared.

"I was sad and didn't care about my grades I'm sorry Alvy. Just missed you so much and couldn't concentrate. I really couldn't think while you were away. I'll pass my exam I promise."

Alvin looked at me and held me.

"Its okay Britt I'm home now. You can concentrate and Shinah said you can stay with us this whole week. Oh yea we have our final foot ball game you're cheering right?"

I looked at him smiling.

"Yes of course I am cheering at the last game. Just so glad you're home now. "

In Simon and Theo's rooms my sisters looked around.

"Wow boys you have your own rooms how cool. We are just glad you're home we really missed you 3. We really did none of us really slept while you were away."

Simon and Theo looked.

"Oh girls you shouldn't have worried about us. We would never stop loving you 2 we're together 5 years believe us you were constantly on our minds. We barely slept ourselves especially Alvin he drank so much coffee he was bouncing off the hotel walls."

Alvin and I appeared by Simon's room.

"I what? Now you are over exaggerating Si.

Simon gulped.

"Umm just kidding bro please don't hurt me.I was just telling them how much you missed Brittany geez!"

Theodore sighed.

"Here we go again can you two stop fighting for once? Is that too hard!"

Alvin stared.

"Are you yelling at me Theo? Excuse me who is the eldest here?"

Theodore glared.

"Yes I am and I wonder sometimes you're immature. And Simon you're no better the girls haven't seen us for 3 months and all you 2 do is start fighting that's annoying! Now stop!"

We watched as Alvin and Simon fell to the ground and ran to them.

"Alvin Simon you two okay? What was that for?"

Alvin held his head.

"Ow my baby brother just put me and Si in our places. Boy Theo after you faced that eagle you are very brave now. And we're sorry girls we didn't mean to fight. Britt a hand here please?"

I helped him up.

"Alvin you okay? Sorry about getting bad grades since you left. And its okay we are used to it by now being with you 3 for almost 6 years."

Alvin got up.

"Yea we lasted that long and just get stronger as the years pass."

Dave came upstairs.

"Come on you 6 dinner. After dinner I want all 6 of u to study do I make myself clear?"

We all nodded as we came downstairs.

"Yes Dave we know."

Alvin looked.

"Dave Shinah said the girls can stay with us for a week."

Dave looked.

"Yes I know Alvin she called me already and girls she bought your night bags over so you have clothes and pajamas for the week. NO FUNNY BUSINESS!Especially you ALVINNNN!"

Alvin looked.

"Wait a minute. I am not up to anything will you stop accusing me? Please Always Alvin this Alvin that I'm not going to try anything! Aghhhhhhhhh! You know what I'm not hungry!"

We all heard Alvin's bedroom door slam and held our ears. Simon shook his head.

"Here we go again! Theo bring Alvin his dinner he isn't going to starve himself."

Theodore gulped.

"Have you lost your mind? I am not getting pounded you do it you're older than me."


	2. Chapter 2

Far Apart Too Long

Ch 2

4th of July Weekend

After our recording session Alvin looked at me and his brothers looked at my sisters.

"Girls what would you like to do before our big concert?"

Alvin looked up at the sun.

"Hmm maybe we should get a hotel on the beach and relax a little before our big sold out show. What do you girls think? Boys hello earth to my brothers are you paying attention to a word I am saying?"

Simon looked.

"Yea Alvin I think that would be awesome bro a nice relaxing weekend on the beach before we hit the stage. We haven't really had free time lately and it's about time we do."

Jeanette smiled.

"Oh yes I love that idea a lot. Should we take our limo?"

Theodore looked shaking his head.

"No Jean we are trying not to get recognized we'll take my SUV and Alvin is driving they'll never know its us. Alvin what do you think?"

Alvin was getting aggravated with me because I was talking to my cousin on my cell. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem earth to Britt hello were you listening to what my suggestion was or too busy on Ur cell?"

I gulped.

"Oh sorry Alvy yea I like that idea. I am just talking to my cousin melody she gets out of the hospital in a week."

Alvin looked.

"Okay I'm in, Britt's in, Theo's in, and Si Ellie what about you?"

Eleanor smiled.

"Oh yes I love that idea a lot. It's a bout time we have some time to ourselves without the hectic schedule. So what hotel we staying at?"

Alvin called the Radisson and made the reservation.

'Yea we'll need an escort to our room we'll be there soon. Yes Ms. Andrew you can have my autograph when we check in bye now.'

I smiled and ended my conversation with Melody.

'Okay Mel see you in a week we'll get you a DVD of our concert talk to you soon love you Britt out'

My sisters and I ran to our rooms at Shinah's house and packed a night bag. Shinah came in.

"Girls where are you 3 heading? I thought you had rehearsal for Ur concert?"

I looked at her.

"Oh Shinah we finished rehearsal going to have some quiet time on the beach at the Radisson…here's the #s to our rooms if you need to reach us…Oh and here are some back stage passes to our show for you,Nick,Bloom, &Nick Jr. Also some for our cousins and their boyfriends and girlfriends. See you at the show ciao."

Shinah looked.

"Britt you 6are really crazy. How are you gonna keep yourselves from getting recognized?"

Alvin walked up to the door.

"Oh don't worry we're taking my brother's SUV and have an escort. Don't worry we'll all be fine. See you at the show Ciao guys."

We all get in the SUV and Alvin drives toward the Radisson. Jeanette looks out the window.

"Oh my look at all our fans. Oh boy is this wise? Alvin our fans are staying at the same hotel as us? I'm not in the mood to get mobbed."

Shinah and Nick appear looks at Jeanette.

"We're here calm yourself you're too young to worry Alvin call the front desk so you 6 can get in ur hotel rooms before your fans realize….."

Alvin calls the front desk.

'Umm Alvin Seville here to check in. Our body guards will also escort us.'

Ms. Andrew.

'Okay Mr. Seville its safe go in through the back way…..the bell hop will take your bags to ur rooms.'

Alvin looked around.

"Okay guys lets get in before we get ourselves mobbed!"

Shinah and Nick get in front of us and escort us in our hotel rooms.

"Try not to lose your tempers BRITTANY and ALVIN! You're rock stars you have to keep Ur cool! Kabish."

Alvin and I look at them.

"Okay we get it what's it with the Italian?"

They looked at us.

"Just do what we say get inside here are your room keys. Now go!"

The 6 of us walked in without being recognized, checked in and went in our rooms.

Alvin looked out the window.

"Whoa there are a lot of fans here in Cali we really have to be careful Britt. We can't take any chances."

I looked at him.

"Yea I know Alvy I'm tired can we please go to sleep?" I am really bushed from rehearsal. Can't wait till tomorrow."

Alvin smiled.

"Okay we will go to sleep. Hen tomorrow morning we'll go relax by the pool for a bit and then its Showtime."

He lay down and I rested my head on his chest falling asleep soundly. He smiled and held me close falling asleep soundly.

In my sisters' rooms they and his brothers were already asleep. Tomorrow night we hit the stage…

~Continued in ch 3~


	3. Chapter 3

Far Apart Too Long

Ch 3

"4th of July Weekend pt 2"

The next morning I woke up and looked out on our balcony by our room Summer Breeze blew through my hair. The ocean was so pretty and it felt good to be away from our house for awhile. Alvin was still fast asleep in our bed when I heard his cell ringing. I walked over to the bed and answered.

'Hey Si what's up good morning to you. Howd you and Jean sleep? Are you ready for our big concert tonight? Oh okay I'll tell him we'll meet you 4 by the hotel café. See you guys in a bit. Britt out.'

I shook Alvin gently.

"Alvy come on get up we are supposed to meet the others by the café for breakfast."

Alvin opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Oh morning Britt sweetie how'd you sleep? I slept well with you by my side of course. Okay you get dressed first and then I will."

I got dressed and came out of the bathroom fixing my hair and he came up behind me and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back. Then he went in the bathroom and got dressed. When he finished getting dressed we headed downstairs to the café where everyone was waiting for us. We sat down and my sisters smiled.

"Morning you 2 so how did you two sleep? We slept pretty well and didn't get spotted by fans yet. It's going to be such a good concert tonight on the beach in front of all our wonderful fans. Oh Simon ordered our breakfast already."

Alvin looked around and sighed.

"Yea it's going to be great. It's the first time we get to perform on the beach. And kicking off The 4th of July Spectacular. That's a sign we're definitely major rock stars ladies."

Our breakfast came and we ate and talked amongst ourselves laughing about old memories. Alvin got us all some coffee to wake us up fully. The table next to us were a few of our fans wearing shirts for tonight's concert. I gulped cause one of the girls looked at me. Then she walked up to me.

"You look like Brittany Miller of The Chipettes. But you couldn't be they wouldn't be out here in the open like you are. Oh anyway I'm so excited for the concert tonight Brittany is my favorite Chipette and Alvin is my favorite Chipmunk. They will definitely rock tonight. Well anyway I'm going back to sit by my friends see you later."

I sighed with relief that she didn't recognize me behind my shades. Alvin also sighed with relief we weren't noticed as did my sisters and his brothers. After we ate breakfast and had our coffee the 6 of us hung out by the pool and swam for a little. Alvin picked me up and jumped in the pool with me making me laugh. But I got him back by dunking him under. My sisters were cracking up until his brothers picked them both up and jumped in with them. I started laughing and my sisters glared.

"Ha ha very funny Britt. That wasn't funny at all. Oh boy fans now what are we going to do? Alvin umm think of something."

Alvin looked and shrugged swimming.

"Girls relax we aren't going to get recognized will you please trust me for once in your lives? I told you as long as we are in disguise we won't get spotted just calm down."

Simon glared.

"Yea sure that's what you said the last time oh fearless leader and we got mobbed. Oh wow he is right they didn't notice us come on Jean learn to relax."

My sister sighed with relief and swam with Simon to the deep side. My other sister Eleanor was too busy playing Frisbee in the pool with Theo that she could care less. After 2 hours of relaxing the 6 of us went up to our rooms and got ready for the big concert. I wore a pink and red out fit with a B standing for Brittany on the pink jean jacket. My sister Jeanette wore a purple and blue outfit and on her purple jean jacket there was a J standing for Jeanette. As for our baby sister Eleanor she wore a green and aqua outfit with an E on her aqua jean jacket that stood for Eleanor.

Alvin and his brothers smiled as the 6 of us made our way backstage. They got on their instruments and my sisters and I grabbed our microphones. I was so happy because Alvin was using the new guitar I just bought him to perform tonight. Jeanette was really excited.

"Oh Britt we finally made it. Our dream finally came true. We are major rock stars just like our boyfriends. I'm so glad we left Australia and came to America Olivia was right this is where dreams can come true."

Eleanor was also excited. Dave made his way to the stage.

"Are you ready to rock put your hands together here they are Alvin,Simon, and Theodore The Chipmunks and for the 1st time sharing the stage with The Chipmunks Brittany,Jeanette, and Eleanor The Chipettes!"

We heard the crowd go crazy as the curtain rose. I came in front and yelled.

"Hey Venice Beach how are you all doing on this spectacular 4th of July? We'd like to start off tonight's show with a song to our wonderful boyfriends. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore this is for you girls ready."

I came ahead and started to sing smiling at Alvin playing his guitar.

Walking through time looking for an answer  
How can it be this way  
What have I done  
I just can't help but wonder  
How everything could change.

Then Jeanette came ahead and sang her part smiling at Simon as he also played his guitar next to Alvin

'Cause you've turned my world around  
Since you came along, no  
After this love was found it seems like we can't go wrong.'

Eleanor came ahead smiling at Theodore on his drums as she sang

Deep in my heart  
I know there's only you  
And right from the start I always knew  
I never let go  
'Cause love you so  
Ohhoohh I want you for the rest of my life.

Some people search what seems to be a lifetime  
To find a love like this  
And here we are  
With everything we wished for  
I never felt such bliss.

As the song continued the three of us sang together smiling at the boys on their instruments.

There comes a chance in everyones life  
And I beleive it won't happen twice  
Now since I've felt the glory of love  
I want spend forever  
(And ever with you).

Deep in my heart  
Deep in my heart  
I want you for the rest of my life  
I want you for the rest of my life.

The song ended and the boys smiled back at us while the crowd went crazy. My sisters and I felt so good being up on stage singing in front of our adoring fans screaming our names along with the boys. The concert continued and we sang Always on My mind with them. After Always on My Mind we all decided to sing an old song from our first movie we did together. Alvin came forward.

"Hey everyone how are you all feeling today we're going to bring you back to when we first sang with the girls on stage Hey Britt how about we sing your favorite and mine. Girls and Boys of Rock N Roll?"

I nodded in agreement and stood by Alvin as the beat played.

Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights!  
Radio blastin' on my way to the club  
gonna rock this town tonight!  
You're living in a man's world, they tell us.  
But we ain't gonna buy it, the things they're try to sell us now!

My sisters came in and sang looking at his brothers and me.

'Cause we're the girls of rock 'n roll!  
oooooh-woo!  
Yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll!  
rock 'n roll-oll-oll-oll yea!

Alvin laughed and him and his brothers sang their part.

whoa! yeah!  
Curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
my guitar is in my hands  
There's nothing more than I rather do  
than play in a rock 'n roll band!  
What we have is what we have been given  
heading for the top! (don't you know?)  
we never stop believing now!

Chorus:  
'Cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
you better believe it yeah yeah yeah  
'cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll!  
Rock 'n roll-oll!

Then the 6 of us finished and the crowd went real crazy.

we are the girls, we are the girls, we are the girls of rock 'n roll!  
we are the boys, we are the boys, we are the boys of rock 'n roll!

Chorus until fade:  
'cause we're the boys of rock 'n roll  
yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll  
better believing that we are!  
yeah we're the boys of rock 'n roll  
yeah we're the girls of rock 'n roll

We exited the stage and went on the beach and watched the fireworks go up as the boys held us tightly after we signed some autographs for our fans. The night ended and we all smiled as we made our way back to our hotel rooms. In mine and Alvin's room he smiled at me as I sat on our bed in my pajamas ready for bed.

"See told you that you would be on tour with us this year my #1 chipette. I Know you missed me for the 3 months I was gone but Britt you were just starting out. Dave couldn't let you come with us. At least we are together now and I made up for the 3 months I was gone. I want you to remember this one thing we've been together since we were 9 and I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that okay."

I smiled at him and kissed him deeply pushing him on the bed smiling down at him.

"Yes I know that Alvy. You are my only true love and want you to always remember that I love you so much."

He smiled back up at me.

"Yes I know that and am glad I have you all to myself."

We both made out till we fell fast asleep holding each other close. In my sister's and his brothers' rooms they were already fast asleep.


End file.
